Technocracy Involvement in the Great War
The Technocracy (and with it, the Circle of Friends) is often considered to be one of the two most active factions in the Great War, the other being the Tallet. Background Ever since their initial meeting, the leadership of the Circle of Friends had been at odds with the The Technocracy had been petitioning the Council of the Undying for the previous centuries to take a more aggressive stance against with the Tallet, claiming that if they were not stopped, they Cattailian Skirmishes The Tallet had been incurring into Catallia with increasing force as their borders rubbed up against those of the Eastern Block. Running forces out of a city known as Ivoryhold, the Tallet attempts at securing a foothold in Cat's Cradle had been gradually increasing in aggression, prompting an increased response from local military defenses, including the Unfriendly Forces. The Syndicate Incursions When the Tallet attacked the Syndicate, the Technocracy was the only major power that saw merit in preventing the disaster which would come out of a Tallet takeover of those resources. The Syndicate Campaign The initial involvement of the Technocracy was weak, but grew over time. Operation:Roadblock - Early Involvement The Technocracy sent a large amount of decommissioned weapons, which were immediately useful Operation:Bring down the Thunder - Guns come into play Operation:Root Canal - Attack on the Family Hearth For the first time in recorded history, the Technocracy directly aggressed against the Family Hearth. Operation:Barren Soil - The Evacuation of the Syndicate With the Goran aggressing on their Western border, and most of the Syndicate in ruins, the Technocracy gave the Syndicate a final ultimatum: leave their homeland to join the Circle of Friends, or face death and slavery at the hands of the Tallet. For most of the Syndicate, there was little choice. On their way out, the Free People's Army razed the abandoned buildings, infrastructure, and farmlands in an attempt to deny the Tallet anything to take. One group of commanders, however, did not think it was enough. They proposed that a large section of the army move North, combine with the forces defending Cattailia, and attack the Tallet in their homeland. With the Tallet's Northern-Front tied up with the Broken Kingdoms in the North, the Technocracy saw this as the perfect opportunity to cover their Western front... Operation:Sandstorm - The Southern Tallet Theater The combined armies which had been defending the Syndicate coalesced and made a mad-march North, bypassing or annihilating all Tallet in their way, eventually moving to cut off from supplies and reinforcements to the troops in Cattailia, which were quickly overwhelmed by the advancing Unfriendly, Cattalian, and other Eastern Block armies. The armies combined and made their way up to the source of the Tallet Incursions: Ivoryhold. The Goran-Friendly Genocide Campaigns In response to the attack on their ally, the Goran amassed their largest force in history, and began a campaign to kill every man, woman, and child in the Circle of Friends. The Goran Swarm The Goran came in full force over the mountain, and began destroying everything in their path, including buildings, infrastructure, natural landmarks, and farmland. They did not leave any survivors, and as the Circle Defense Force was overwhelmed, the casualties skyrocketed. Operation:Weedwhacker - Initial Conflicts The Technocracy's initial response was to attempt a civilian evacuation of the front lines Operation: - Counterfoothold Efforts The Fall of the Northern Kushani Wall Operation:Holdout - The Final Stages The 13th Contingency As the death toll came in, discussions within the Technocracy over how to respond to the Goran Threat became more heated. There was an increasing call to use the most drastic measure possible: the secret final option known as "the 13th Contingency". Very few on the council had any idea what exactly it was, only that it had been developed in secret by members of the Bayesian Conspiracy. Finally, the opposing side relented: there was only one option. If the Technocracy was to consider itself an organization of any ethical value, there was only one course of action which could be considered. Ethically, the lives and futures of everyone who the Goran were threatening were far more important than any consideration that could be given to the Goran. On top of that, the Technocracy had evidence that, if they did not stop the Goran here, the Goran would eventually overtake the world, overpopulate, and lead to a collapse of the biosphere. Once the decision was made to implement the 13th contingency, the nature was revealed to them in a presentation given by a scientist whose name had been erased from the records. Even before the presentation most of the council members left the chamber and began to wander about aimlessly. Some of them died of drug overdoses before the night had ended. The Princess herself began playing out various suicide methods, starting with jumping off of the top of the Palace. Operation:Extreme Ethics - The Dust Marches The 13th Contingency was a series of weapons which were considered far too dangerous and cruel for use in normal warfare, which the Bayesian Conspiracy had been developing in secret. They consisted of high-powered artillery, mass-producable armored vehicles, militarized airships, and the infamous category of chemical weapons known collectively as Dust. Initial Push The Coastal Marches The Foothills The Southern Plains North Kushan Mother's Gate had been the northernmost Kushani city to survive the aggressive Goran occupation. They'd been cut off from Kushan for several years, with no help in sight as the Goran erected pyramids all around them and killed anyone who attempted to flee. When the Friendlies showed up with their superweapons, the remaining citizens of Mother's Gate welcomed them with open arms. The Mountain Marches Operation:Exterminator - The Final Solution to the Goran Problem The Wall Aftermath Rejection of the Undying With the rest of the world now embroiled in the Corpsebloom Epidemic, the Technocracy leadership found itself being bombarded with accusations of "dishonor" and "war crimes" by the Immortals who had caused the very catastrophe they'd just weathered, for the most part, alone. The response they sent to these immortals was uncharacteristically uncalculative, cynical, and scathing. In the open document they released to their accusers, the Technocrats unapologetically reprimanded the entirety of the Immortal-Lead world. In response to accusations of dishonorable tactics, they sarcastically apologized for not upholding the standards which had clearly lead humanity into the ideal world of the Immortals. In response to the accusations of breaking the BarrenSoil Treaty, the Technocracy noted that they had only used those weapons to defend the people under their responsibility from the Immortals, not even bothering to differentiate at this point. In response to the accusation of attempted Genocide against the Goran, they didn't even bother to deny anything: "You created a problem, we solved it. You're welcome." The Mass Suicide Immediately after the Goran conflict had ended, a large number of Technocracy leaders committed suicide. The realization that using chemical weapons on the Goran was the only ethical solution, and that they had been powerless to stop the events which they had warned every other nation on the planet about for centuries, was too dark a conclusion for them to bear. Too scarred from the events of the Great War, they quietly trained replacements, resigned en masse, and proceeded to commit suicide in groups. Category:Friendlies